Harry Potter and Merlins Staff
by nvoll
Summary: Post OotP, With the loss of Sirius Harrys sixth year is looking bleak but when a new prophecy comes to light Sirius is the last of Harrys concerns. Harry needs to find the Staff of Merlin before Voldemort or all will be lost. HG, RHr & RemusTonks
1. The In Between

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intendedI own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with for a while. This is for pleasure only, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

A.N. Hi well this is my first fan fic ever Id like to give a big thanks to me Beta KDTheRavenclaw who thankfully corrected my abundant mistakes Yes there were many. Now that ive got a few chapters written down and in beta stage i should be able to post once a week at the most ever week and a half Nvoll

* * *

Chapter1: The In between

The sun was rising over Little Whinging, and the inhabitants of Privet drive were starting to rise, ready for another day of work. This was not the case for a messy-haired, green-eyed boy who was sitting at the window sill of the smallest bedroom of number four, Privet Drive. 

It had been four weeks since Harry had lost his godfather, Sirius Black, in the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic. All summer Harry had been having the same dream. He'd been suspended over the action, watching as he was helpless to aid Sirius. Seeing the bolt of red leave Bellatrix LeStrange's wand hitting Sirius in the chest, and then Sirius arching backwards gracefully and falling into the clutches of the veil. The veil, the plague of his dreams, just fluttering with an invisible wind. 

"Boy," yelled an irate uncle Vernon. "This is the third time I've called you, you mangy freak. I don't care what your lot expect because in my house I expect respect, you will answer when you're called, you ungrateful little freak!" Vernon Dursley was now standing in Harrys doorframe turning a delicate shade of purple, his vein throbbing. The Dursleys had been trying hard to be pleasant around the boy after their warning at Kings Cross, but the boy was despondent. He wasn't showing the respect that Vernon expected, and Vernon intended to change this, freaks be damned. "Boy, are you listening!" Harry lifted out of a trance and looked at Vernon, he didn't really care what Vernon threatened to do because anything was better than the hole that was now slowly killing him, the empty hole that used to be Sirius. 

"Yes, uncle Vernon, I heard you," harry replied despondently. "What would you like?" 

"What would I like? I'll tell you what I'd like. I'd like you to pick yourself up and eat the food that we so generously feed you and to answer when called and to stop being in such a freakish mood. But more than anything I'd like you to leave and take those freaks away with you!" 

"I'd leave if I could, but unfortunately I have to put up with you as well," huffed an angry Harry. 

"That's it, boy, YOUR OUT. I'll take no more of this, none at all. You will leave my house this instant!" Vernon crossed the room in 3 strides, grabbed harry forcefully by the hair, pulled him out onto the landing, and through him down the stairs. 

"Sirius, HELP!" screamed Harry. 

Halfway down the stairs, a magnificent bird appeared in a bloom of fog in the air above Harry. 

"Help," gasped Harry, who was now sprawled on the floor and in a great amount of discomfort. The bird trilled a note that calmed Harry, then dived down to him, grabbed him with his talons, and teleported them away.

---

Harry opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. Sitting on his chest was the bird that had saved him before. Harry gazed at the bird; it looked a lot like a phoenix except for its plumage, where the phoenix had scarlet feathers this bird had a magnificent array of silver feathers and where there were gold feathers on a phoenix this bird had ebony black feathers. 

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself more than to anybody else. He was standing on a large plain of gold that seemed to stretch out to the horizon. 

"You are in a place called the in between," replied an amazing voice that he didn't hear as such but new existed. 

"What--who said that?" 

"I did," replied the ethereal voice that was so calming and enchanting 

He looked around; no one was there except for the bird. "Are you speaking to me?" he asked it. 

"Yes." 

"What exactly are you?" 

The bird gazed into his eyes as if searching his very soul. "I am an Isilme and my name is Lumière, I'm also a female if you haven't gathered that as of yet." 

"What in the world is an Isilme?" asked the now extremely confused Harry. "And you can speak?"

"Of course I can speak. I can hardly blame you for not knowing what I am; I am an Isilme, the oldest living thing in the world. I am but a long forgotten myth in your world, all beasts bow to me except for the wicked and arrogant. Like a phoenix I live forever, but I never reincarnate. I am filled with magic at its most ancient and pure. I hope that answers your question." 

"Why are you here, and where is here?" asked Harry. 

"I've already told you, you're in the in between, I'm here because you need me and because you are my soul bond. I am your familiar. I am not your pet, companion if you will. Now if you'd just be quiet, you'd realize you have a visitor," replied Lumière. 

Harry got up, slightly puzzled, and Lumière flew up and settled on his shoulder. 

"Harry..." came a voice he never thought he'd hear again. 

"Sirius... is it you?" Harry turned around and there was his godfather running up to him with his arms wide open. Harry ran into them and they embraced. Harry never wanted to let go. Lumière flew up and around them, trilling out a few notes full of compassion and love that seemed to be flowing through every part of Harry's soul. When they finally let go of each other, Harry said, "But I thought you died, I saw you die... you went through the veil?" tears were running freely down Harry's face. 

"I did," said Sirius.  
"But then how are you here?" asked harry.  
"This place that Lumière brought you to is called the in between. It's a place souls can wait before fully crossing over to the realms of the dead. I stayed here because I wanted to see you one last time and I knew if I crossed over completely I'd only see you again when you died." 

"Oh." 

"Sirius, it's all my fault you shouldn't have died because of me, I should have known it was a trap. Why did you come? You shouldn't of, i just want to give up and make it stop." Tears leaked down Harry's cheek the grief catching up with him. 

"Harry, I never want to hear you say that again! It is not your fault I'm dead. I made the choice to come and rescue you. Dumbledore told me not to, but I came because I love you, Harry, and you're not going to quit fighting because then more people that you love are going to die. You're strong enough to get through this, you just need to believe in yourself. I'll always be with you Harry, in here" he laid his hand on Harry's heart. "And hell would have to freeze over before I left you. I'm not saying it's ideal and I wouldn't rather be there fighting along with you, but I am with you just like your parents are. Your parents are proud of you Harry. They told me to tell you that they're oh so proud of what you're doing and they know you can beat the bastard. Oh, and James said Cho would never work, you need to find a girl a bit more lively who can keep up with you." And he gave Harry a wink. 

Harry chuckled and stopped sobbing. "They said that?" 

"Every word, wizard's oath. Oh and your mum said don't bother with trying to fix the hair. She tried on your dad's for years it just has a mind of its own." 

"Thanks Sirius. When you see them could you... tell them that... I miss them and I love them?" 

"I will, but they already know that. 

"Harry, it's time I go now, I have to pass on. I love you harry, I always will, and you give the red-eyed, no-nosed git a swift kick up the arse for me. Oh, and Bellatrix as well if you can." 

"I'll try," replied Harry. 

"You'll do more than try, Harry. You'll do it and I know you will. You were born to do it. Oh and tell Dumbledore that the founder says its time, okay?"

"The founder?" asked harry. 

"Just tell him, Harry, he'll know what it means; I have to go now, bye, Harry." 

They embraced and Harry never wanted to let go. When he finally did, Sirius took a step back and faded away to the next big adventure. 

"Bye, Sirius, I love you," whispered Harry. He stood there for several minutes, just staring at nothing in particular and letting a few tears fall freely. Lumière was singing a reassuring tune to him, gently nuzzling against his cheek. He wiped his eyes and then looked at Lumière. "What now?" asked harry.

"We go back to the Dursleys'," replied Lumière. "Are you ready?" 

Harry got himself together and said "Yes'"

Lumière and Harry flashed back into Harry's bedroom. Sitting on Harry's bed was none other than Albus Dumbledore. 

"Ah, Harry, you gave us all rather a shock just now, but I see that Fawkes was right, you were in very capable hands indeed," Said the old headmaster who was surveying Harry over the top of his half moon spectacles. 

"Yes sir, umm this is Lumière," said Harry. Lumière fluttered over to Harry's desk to sit next to Fawkes who bowed to the presence of the great bird before they began to melodiously talk to each other. 

"Harry, would you mind telling me where Lumière took you?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Uh, she took me to... a clearing in a forest--I'm not quite sure where--and she told me about herself and being my familiar. Actually she has a bit of an attitude," said Harry, who didn't want to quite reveal the true location he had gone to with Lumière just yet. Harry was starting to get angry looking at the Headmaster, sitting there so calmly with his god damned twinkling eyes. 

"Sir," said harry, in what was far from a pleasant tone 

"Yes, Harry?" 

"Why are you here?" 

"When my wards showed you were no longer in the house, let alone in the greater Surrey area, I thought it prudent to check on you myself," replied Dumbledore as he surveyed Harry's room serenely over his half moon spectacles.

"So your starting to take an interest in me now, are you? Or am I just an asset you wish to keep safe until I fulfil my part in the world?" said Harry with every bit of venom he could muster.

Dumbledore looked hurt, his twinkling eyes fading into a dull blue. "I hoped, Harry, that we had put this behind us and we could move on. I know it is more than I should ask, but for the future of this war, can we put aside our differences?" Pleaded Dumbledore.

"Why should I? All you've done is lie to me my entire life. First you thought it was best I get placed in hell for eleven years with them," Harry jerkily pointed to where the Dursleys would be in there living room, "Then you feel free not to tell me the truth for five years, and then last year you leave me to my own defences when I needed you most. If you had cared for me at all Sirius wouldn't be dead, my life wouldn't be such a mess and I wouldn't hate you more than Voldemort!" Harry yelled so loud his voice was going horse. Dumbledore had tears running down his cheeks after the tirade of the young man before him.

"I am so sorry, Harry. I never meant to hurt you so much. You must understand I did it for you so you would survive,"

"So I could go and win your war? You never cared for me. People who care for you don't hurt others so deeply, don't cause innocent children to be abused, don't let teenagers go on living in a wistful existence, don't go and keep secrets and let another person die. I think you should go sir."

"Harry, I am so sor..." 

Harry cut him short. "JUST GO, I DONT WANT TO HERE YOUR EXCUSES! JUST GO!'

Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes, who took flight. Before grabbing his tail feathers, Dumbledore said, "You will be leaving tomorrow to go to headquarters. I am sorry, Harry. Goodbye." And with that, Dumbledore flashed away with Fawkes to leave a brooding Harry.

---

Later that afternoon, after having time to cool down and reflect on what Sirius had said, Harry looked at his desk, which was full of papers and letters from his friends. Hermione and Ron were being their normal selves and edging around the issue of Sirius, though Harry didn't really mind. He wasn't too keen to talk about the subject either. Although he had gotten an unusual letter from Ginny 

_Harry,_

_I'm not going to bother with the pleasantries in this letter because I know your response will be "I'm fine," like it is in every letter you send to the order or Hermione or Ron. Well let's get straight to it: YOU ARE NOT FINE, MISTER POTTER. You just lost Sirius, your first ever person who could be your own family, and if your fine with that, then I'm starting to wonder, are you really alive or is it the Dursleys sending off all these letters we get here. I know it hurts, Harry, but the pain will go away. Open up to us, Harry._

_If you can't open up to Ron and Hermione, well, I'm here for you. I know we aren't the best of buddies, but Harry, I know you well enough to know your beating yourself up over this when it isn't your fault, it's the git-who-came-back-to-life-to-give-the-shits-to-everyone's fault. So yeah I'm here for you._

_Oh by the way, I saw Hermione and Ron holding hands on the lounge in the drawing room today when they saw me, Ron piss bolted and said something about doing homework (Ron, homework? Yeah right), and then Hermione said she had to go put on some make up or something. I mean could those two make up any worse excuses._

_Well I'll see you as soon as Dumbledore gives the go ahead to meet us at Headquarters._

_Ginny_

At first Harry had been so pissed off with Ginny for saying that, that he didn't write back to her, but now re-reading it after talking to Sirius, it made sense and he could see Ginny just cared for him and was trying to help and it meant a lot to him. He grabbed a quill and parchment and quickly wrote a reply. 

_Hey Ginny_

_Seeing as you skipped the pleasantries I may as well do the same._

_Your write, I'm not fine. In fact I felt like all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die. Sirius ment so much to me, he was like the father figure I never had. He was taken from my life so quickly I only just got to know him, two years is too short a time._

_There are some things I want to tell you but I can't tell Ron and Hermione yet. I know I can tell you I'm not sure why. But Dumbledore came over today (for all the good it did, the lousy mole), and told me that the order will take me to headquarters tomorrow (my birthday). At last I can say goodbye to the Dursleys for another year._

_About time Ron and Hermione started to realise their feelings. Took them long enough. Hermione and makeup –laughs-I can't wait to tease her about that and maybe Ron will do my homework to._

_I'm sorry I didn't write to you straight away. I've been a real prat, but at first you made me really angry for what you wrote. But now I understand better, some things have happened to make me realise that, but that's something I need to tell you about face to face._

_Harry_

He rolled up the parchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig gave him an affectionate nibble and then soared out through the window to deliver the letter. 

Harry was just wresting his head when a barn owl swooped in with the Evening prophet. Harry paid the bird and then opened the paper. 

**Boy-Who-Lived Ruins Ministry of Magic Plans for Defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
**_By Reggie Stevens_

_It came to light earlier today that the ministry of Magic has indeed known about the Dark Lord and his followers for the past year. Minister Fudge said, "For the past year we have been secretly keeping tabs on Lord... well you know who and his followers the death eaters, we didn't inform the general public because we wanted to have the element of surprise on our side. However, now we have lost all the work and strategies we have been building this past year, thanks to one Harry Potter." Harry Potter was labelled as a lying boy last year, but we now know this was a necessary step taken by the Ministry to ensure they had the upper hand on You Know Who. The boy who lived ruined this opportunity when he went to the Ministry of Magic on some whim of heroism and fandom. He lured You Know Who into the ministry and a bunch of his death eaters. Not only did he endanger several of his classmates as well, but he also destroyed many items in the Department of Mysteries._

_"Last year when I taught at Hogwarts," said Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Dolores Umbridge, "I continually tried to stop Harry from spreading the news of You Know Who's return, but he never caught on to the underlying meaning that I made so clear. The boy is irresponsible and likes to incite fear in his classmates with his outlandish stories about You Know Who, not only that, but he also set up an illegal army at Hogwarts called Dumbledore's Army. We have gathered intelligence that it was training to take over the ministry with the aid of half humans such as giants and centaurs, which they used to attack me." Not only are the two most senior members of the ministry in an uproar over Harry Potters blatantly foolish and dangerous actions, but so is a senior auror who was part of the planning to take You Know Who down. "All the work that myself and my fellow aurors put into this have come to naught because of the childish antics of the boy who lived," said senior auror Dawlish._

_The only good to come out of this mess caused by Harry Potter is the arrest of several death eaters as previously reported, but furthermore the minister has revealed that You Know Who's most loyal follower Sirius Black was there that night but luckily was killed in the department of mysteries. Hopefully the loss of Sirius Black to You Know Who will be detrimental to his war efforts, only time will tell._

Harry through down the paper in disgust. 

"Harry, it's okay, it'll sort out," crooned Lumière. 

"Will it? Look at it! Instead of doing what's necessary to stop Voldemort, they've just gone and saved their arses, and insulted Sirius and me and Dumbledore. I hope Voldemort kills the Minister and Umbridge too!" Yelled Harry. 

"Harry, why not fight fire with fire? Do what you did last year. Call in Rita Skeeter and tell your story about the incompetence of the ministry. And clear Sirius' name," replied an agitated Lumière. "And don't yell at me." 

"I'm sorry, Lumière, it's just it gets me so angry when they do this. They're just playing into Voldemort's hands, making it easier for him by shifting the blame to someone else so they don't have to do anything about him." 

"I think I'll go to bed, night Lumière." 

"Goodnight, Harry." 

Lumière crooned Harry to sleep, although he still seemed restless. But, Lumière thought, at least he's sleeping and he settled down himself for the night. 

---

Not again, Harry thought. Once again he found himself suspended above the room with the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, watching the ensuing battle. Helpless as always to aid his godfather. He just watched as Bellatrix aimed her wand and shot a bolt of red light at Sirius, slowly making its progress until it hit Sirius in the chest. Then his godfather would fall back in a graceful arc falling through the arch beyond the veil, never to be seen by living man again.

Harry's dream faded out and he found himself standing on the dais. This is odd, he thought. He never had this part of his dream, he'd normally wake up. He turned around to face his demon, the veil. Standing in front of the veil was the self made dark lord, Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry, how nice of you to join me, I must say I was quite enjoying watching your filthy godfather die," hissed Voldemort.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Harry my boy, pleasantries. I merely wish to talk to you, but not here. How about you look at your window when you awake."

"What have you done?" asked Harry in a voice that betrayed the confidence he was trying to muster.

"You will see."


	2. Birthday Whishes from Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter at all, but i do write fan fiction about it.

**A.N. **SoI haven't exactly updated well in almost 2 months woops sorry about that in my defence I have written up to about chapter 10 but most of it hasn't been gone through properly yet. Well enjoy Nvoll.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday Wishes from Voldemort**

Harry woke up in a pool of sweat and feeling as if someone just rammed an ice pick through his scar. Harry could tell Voldemort was elated, joyous even, if that really was a feeling Voldemort could comprehend. But what was worse Voldemort was close, far to close.

Harry gingerly got out of his bed rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of all the black spots in his vision. Hedwig and Lumiere were looking over him worriedly and every so often glancing over to his bedroom window. He walked over to the window sill and ventured a look outside. _Holly shit _he thought outside on the asphalt of private drive was 30 death eaters surrounding the Dark Lord himself. Lord Voldemort was in privet Drive.

_What the heck are they doing here how did they find me? What the hell am I going to do; _Harrys mind was running rampant with the thoughts as watched Voldemort drift to the front of the Vile gathering set before him.

"Mr. Potter I believe congratulations are in order, myself and my friend have come to wish you a happy birthday," he gestured to the death eaters around him with a wave of his arm. "I believe it's your sweet 16th"

Harry noticed that while Voldemort was speaking to him his eyes were more or less looking at his neighbour's house. _Good _thought Harry _hopefully that means the blood protection will keep us safe. _Lights were coming on in various houses along Privet Drive as the inhabitants checked to see what the disturbance was outside.

"I was thinking to myself Harry, what should I do to help celebrate young Mister Potters birthday, and then i thought I know myself and my Death Eaters will come and host you a birthday Party, I believe this would be your first. We would appreciate it if you came out and visited us but we do understand if your prefer to watch on from your little – safe haven"

More and more lights were flicking in along Privet Drive as the Death Eaters began to get a bit louder.

"Ah – look harry i believe your neighbours want to join in the – festivities," Voldemort swept his arm along the street to indicate the many faces pressed against window panes to see what was happening outside or the people on their front porches. "Who am I to deny them you see their excellent entertainment for me and my Death Eaters, I daresay Bellatrix is dying to begin." Harry's blood boiled at the thought of the woman, the woman who murdered his godfather the woman who murdered her cousin. A masked death eater on Voldemorts left side stepped forward brandishing her wand. 'Thank you my Lord you are most gracious," said Bellatrix in her sickly sweet voice.

"GET BACK IN YOUR HOUSES NOW!" screamed Harry to the inhabitants of Privet drive as he looked on in horror. But it was too late Bellatrix stalked towards No. 6 wand out in front ready to cast, she swept her wand in a long striking motion and a neon blue light left barrelling down on the house, it was too late for the occupants there fates were sealed. The spell impacted on the front door and the house exploded to the sound of Bellatrix and many of the death Eaters laughing in glee. The house laid in ruins the occupants obviously dead ash dust and splinters had blown all over privet drive.

There was no sleepiness on privet drive any more no one could sleep after that everyone was wide awake every houses lights was on.

The scream of Aunt Petunia came from the bedroom next to Harrys and immediately followed were three deathly white Dursleys barging into Harry's room. "Boy what in the world have you done NOW!" yelled uncle Vernon. Harry looked straight into his aunt Petunias eyes ignoring uncle Vernon entirely. "He's here, Voldemorts here."

Petunia gasped "He can't be here that's impossible he's dead & Dumbledore said the magic would protect us here." The blood was fast draining from aunt petunias face as she realised the enormity of the situation. "Who's this Voldy-thing and why is he here? Asked Vernon whose face was going purple because he was being ignored. "He's the one who murdered Lilly and James, Vernon but he died he can't be here," Petunia was swaying dangerously so harry grabbed her quickly and lowered her into his desk chair before she fainted. "EXPLAIN BOY," Vernon's vein was now throbbing with all this talk of unnatural freakishness. "He didn't die he lost his body but he got that back a while ago and now he's trying to kill me and everyone who stands in his way." More explosions were going off outside and harry redirected his attention the street below. The Death Eaters were getting into full swing destroying and killing all in sight. Toying with some muggle and raping others while there families were bound to watch before slaughtering them all.

Bellatrix like many other Death Eaters was giddy with excitement casting the cruciatus curse on all who crossed her path slowly easing them into insanity, others she ripped to shreds with some of the darkest spells imaginable it was a bloodbath a massacre, all the while Voldemort looked on pleased with the death destruction and carnage that lay before him. Vernon looked out the window and braced himself against the sill turning the same white as Petunia. "W-w-what do we d-do?" spluttered Vernon in the meekest of voices, Dudley came too look thinking his father was over exaggerating with his expression but on looking out the window promptly fainted and fell with a loud thud.

"Stay inside, get to the living room i need to contact the order," Harry grabbed his wand and levitated Dudley down the stairs and laid him on a couch Vernon and Petunia followed behind to shocked to even reprimand him for using his magic.

"I need to go out there and try and stop this, stay in the house, you're safe as long as you stay inside." Harry went for the door determined to do something when Aunt Petunia grabbed his arm. "You can't go out there Harry you'll die I promised Lilly I'd keep you safe you can die," Harry was shocked by aunt Petunia but soon recovered. "If i don't go out there more people will die and i don't want their blood to be on my hands because i did nothing. I have to go." Petunia slowly loosened her grip until she let go. Harry looked around the room at the Dursleys and saw Lumiere had followed. "Lumiere, go to Dumbledore right now and tell him about the attack." Lumiere disappeared in a swirl of cloud and moon light.

Harry braced himself and opened the front door curses were flying everywhere and the bodies of muggles littered the street their blood pooling as if it had rained. Harry made his way across the front lawn his wand drawn. It wasn't until he cleared the front hedgerow that Voldemort saw him.

"Harry how nice of you to join us, I trust the entertainment has been to your liking?" asked Voldemort. "No Tom it isn't so why don't you stop and duel me, that's what you want isn't it Tom" harry placed a lot of emphasis on Tom to rile the Dark Lord. "Do not call me that!" spat the dark lord "But it is your birthday party so i guess we can stop the – festivities – for a moment or two." The Death Eaters stopped what they were doing and formed a ring around Harry and Voldemort. "However I don't want to duel you on your birthday Harry." A death eater whipped her wand out behind Harry crying out expelliarmus. Harry was caught un aware and his wand was yanked out of his hand and sailed to Bellatrix as he was blown forward landing sprawled at Voldemorts feet.

"I see you have leant common courtesy Harry to bow down to your superiors," said Voldemort.

"I'll never bow down to you Tom your nothing but an ugly old fool and a dumb arse too," Harry said raising himself up in front of the dark lord in defiance and he spat at Voldemorts feet enraging him.

"Enough word, I am going to tear your to pieces, I am your Lord, this will hurt and it will not be fast! Screeched Voldemort in his snake like hiss. "I hope you rot in hell arsehole" said harry as he readied himself for whatever Voldemort might do.

Voldemort looked at harry with his blood red eyes emanating the loathing he felt for the boy. The animosity was thick in the air. He slowly raided his wand inch by inch until it was levelled at Harry. "Now meet the wrath of Lord Voldemort Heir of Slytherien," Voldemort conjured daggers raking them down Harrys back the pain was horrendous as they more than sliced the skin they melted the very flesh they touched blood gushed down his back as he fell to his knees panting trying to stifle his screams.

"Is - that - the best – you can – do," gasped harry amid the torrents of pain.

Voldemort started throwing curse after curse at harry. His left cheeks flesh was torn away hanging on barely various bones were being crushed or melted inside of him; His very life giving blood was boiling. Knives raked over his body and whips lashed out at him tearing chucks of flesh from his body. The pain was unbearable _let me die now just let me die I WANT TO DIE _was all Harry could think but he couldn't voice it he could only scream as his scalp was torn at and molten metal's were pored over his wounds "See harry this is why you should bow down to me otherwise you'll end up like this. CRUCIO," If the pain was bad before this was hell it made the last time Voldemort cast the curse on him feel like a mere itching hex. How long it went on Harry couldn't tell he lost his conscience again and again each time hoping death would claim and that he wouldn't turn insane, but Voldemort wouldn't allow it he revived him healing him enough so he could continue on with his torture.

_Where's Dumbledore, I'm going to die tonight and then so will everyone else i love. WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE? _The Death Eaters were jeering at the spectacle actively adding their own curses and hexes to the fray as well as killing off the unfortunate muggles who were still around.

And then it all grew quiet Harry knew he was about to die and so did Voldemort. "The great Harry Potter has fallen at last. One more curse Harry and you will die and then nothing can stand in my way," Voldemort raised his wand and uttered the words that started it all sixteen years prior. The green light left Voldemorts wand bearing down on Harry Slowly. Harry saw it coming and could only think two things, _I'm sorry i failed you, but I'm ready to go, I'm ready to die._

* * *

**A.N.2 **Well there you have it guys the second chapter the next chapter compliments this one and could of gone on the end but it needed to be a separate chapter sorry that its so short. 


End file.
